1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a connector terminal employed for connecting electric wires and, more particularly, to a connector terminal having a wire connecting part on one side and a rectangular cylindrical electric contact part on the other side that may be inserted into a terminal accommodating chamber of a connector.
2. Related Background Art
This type of conventional connector terminal is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 64-12383. The connector terminal disclosed therein has a wire connecting part on one side and a rectangular cylindrical electric contact part on the other side. The electric contact part incorporates a tongue-shaped spring member. The connector terminal may be inserted into a terminal accommodating chamber of a connector housing in a state where wires are connected. The terminal accommodating chamber has a tapered opening edge for receiving the terminal, thereby improving the insertability of the terminal.
The conventional connector terminal, however, presents the following problems. An outer periphery of the edge of the rectangular cylindrical electric contact part assumes an angular line. Therefore, if the connector itself is made compact by reducing a clearance between the terminal accommodating chamber and the terminal, the insertability declines. The tip of the terminal may be caught on the opening edge, and hence the terminal can not be smoothly inserted.
An aim of the present invention is to obviate the defects described above.